Fields of Gold
by Izzi Creo
Summary: Songfic; "When We Walked In Fields of Gold." Fluff and Tragic, Post-SP and During SP. CHARACTER DEATH!


_**A sad songfic from me.  
**__**Fluff and Tragedy.  
**__**Simply from the song used you can probably guess that a character death is upcoming.  
**__**But for many reasons I had to. **_

_**Dedicated to Emma who listened. : ) **_

_**No flames please, it's really unnecessary, and I don't want anything ruined through simple pettiness. **_

_**A quick note to P4S members: check out the Fanfiction Challenge located in the games section. Deadline for entries is tomorrow (Monday, 17**__**th**__**) so leave the appropriate details ASAP. **_

**Title: Fields of Gold  
Artist: Eva Cassidy**

**Fields of Gold  
****DI Samantha Nixon**

_**Oooh,**_

Phil Hunter slowly moved through the field that held so many wonderful memories for him, the barley was up to his waist and behind him was a small pathway from where he'd been walking. He paused as he heard rustling behind him and then a tiny hand touching his. He looked down at the fresh faced little boy who's sandy hair and emerald eyes reflected his mother so much. 

"Daddy?" His young son of two years�asked. "Are you okay?"

Phil picked up the youngster and held onto him tightly. "I'm alright, Samuel."

Samuel looked around at the field before whispering; "Is this it?"

Phil nodded. "Yep, this is the last place your Mummy and I came to before … before she went into hospital."

Samuel's miniature palm pressed against his Dad's face. "It's okay Daddy."

A gust of wind blew and the barley shimmered around the twosome. 

_**You'll remember me when the west wind blows  
**__**Among the fields of barley  
**__**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
**__**When we walked in fields of gold**_

"_Ooh, can you pull over here?"_

"_Why?" Phil asked, he and his girlfriend Samantha Nixon had gone for a Sunday afternoon drive. She was gazing out of the passenger window looking at a field on one side of the road longingly. _

"_Please?" She asked him._

_He sighed. "Alright."_

_He drove further up the road and pulled over at the side of the road. Before he even turned the ignition off she was out of the car. Her summer dress flowing around her as she ran barefoot through to tall barley. Phil locked up the car before following her in pursuit._

_He caught up with her and pulled her into his arms. They fell to the ground at once and shrieked with delightful laughter. They rolled around and fumbled through the barley together, Phil landed on top of Sam and their breathing became shallow. Slowly he brushed away her shoulder length blonde hair from her face and lent down to kiss her softly. _

_He broke away and watched her face turn into a wince of pain, she stayed with her facial features screwed up before relaxing after what felt like an eternity._

"_Sam?" Phil asked._

"_It was just a twinge." Sam said before she broke into a smile that she hoped was convincing. _

"_Maybe we should leave, maybe it's getting to much for you." Phil suggested._

"_No! I want to be the same as everyone else Phil. Yes, I may have a tumour that might be terminal but that doesn't mean I want to live out possibly my last days like someone waiting for death to claim them." _

"_Okay, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." Phil said._

_Sam sighed. "I know, but it's fine. I promise." _

_**So she took her love for to gaze a while  
**__**Among the fields of barley  
**__**In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
**__**Among the fields of gold.**_

_Sam laid in Phil's arms underneath the Summer heat, they sat in a comfortable silence, each relishing the stillness and calmness compared to their busy city lives. Occasionally it was nice to leave the harshness of reality and London behind, just to take time to take care of themselves and be sweetly selfish for some moments. _

"_Sam…?" Phil murmured. _

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_I love you." He told her._

_She smiled admiringly. "I love you too."_

"_Sam…?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Will you marry me?" He asked._

_There was a second, a heartbeat. He thought she was hesitating but he looked down to find her wearing a broad grin, she wasn't hesitating she was relishing the moment. She bit her bottom lip and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course I will marry you."_

_He titled her chin upwards and kissed her fully on the mouth before rolling over and they began to frolic together, planting a seed of joy within Sam. _

_**Will you stay with me? Will you be my love?  
**__**Among the fields of barley  
**__**And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
**__**When we walked in fields of gold.**_

_Sam looked at the white stick, the clear blue line straight down the middle. She sat on the closed toilet seat, locked within her bathroom. She felt sick inside but as she took gulps of air she realised that the sickness wasn't tension or fear but it was excitement. She was excited at the thought of having another child but then, how long would she be around for? How many years of her child's life would she be able to witness, if any at all? _

_She knew that she couldn't keep these thoughts to herself, she simply had to tell Phil. He deserved to know. He was set to marry her the following week in the same field they'd visited weeks before, she smiled at the irony, it was most probably in that field where the child inside her had been consummated. _

_She took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom and searching for Phil downstairs, he sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading a magazine about cars. "Phil … can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure," Phil said still reading the magazine. _

"_Phil …" Unable to believe he was giving her his undivided attention she dropped the pregnancy test down on his magazine. _

_He jumped back from it disgusted. "Is that a tamp -" He stopped mid sentence and stared at it. "Oh, it's not a um … it's actually a um … yes well, um."_

"_Yes, um." Sam repeated. _

"_How? When" Phil asked._

"_Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees to you Phil?" Sam sighed. "And I think it was in the field."_

_A mischievous grin spread across Phil's chops. "That was fun though."_

"_Phil!" Sam slapped his arm. "What are we going to do? We always said - near enough promised - that we didn't want anymore children."_

"_I know but, I don't want you exterminating it." Phil said quietly. "I mean, not if we don't have to."_

"_Do you want to go the whole way and have a family as well as wife?" Sam asked._

_Phil nodded. "But I don't want to do it if it exhausts you too much, you're going through enough already."_

"_Phil I want this child, but … we have to be prepared that …" Tears filled Sam's eyes. "That he may be motherless soon."_

_Phil held on to her tightly and tears spilled from his eyes slowly too. "Whatever you want I'm with you."_

_**I never made promises lightly  
**__**And there have been some that I've broken  
**__**But I swear in the days still left  
**__**We will walk in fields of gold  
**__**We'll walk in fields of gold.**_

_The field had been flattened down rather than cut so the barley could grow back to it's usual glory. A gazebo had been constructed with white roses and honeysuckle weaving through the patterned sides. Large mats had been laid out with chairs set out, family, friends from the station and friends outside work sat on their seats. Phil wore a black tuxedo with a creamy coloured waistcoat that had decorative, golden patterns. _

_Sam walked down the aisle in a creamy, silk dress that also was decorated with gold patterns. Her fast rising bump was stretching out but it made her look more beautiful than Phil had ever seen her. Her hair was curled with honeysuckle twisted within and she held bouquet of dangling, white flowers. _

_She reached her husband-to-be and smiled at him dazzlingly, the happiest she'd felt for a long time. For that one day the tumour didn't matter at all. _

_The guests watched in enchantment as the heartfelt vows were exchanged. _

_A tear slid down Sam's face as she choked on her words, she took a deep breath before continuing. "In sickness and in health. I will love and honour you for all the days of my life." _

_**I never made promises lightly  
**__**And there have been some that I've broken  
**__**But I swear in the days still left  
**__**We will walk in fields of gold  
**__**We'll walk in fields of gold.**_

"I'm gonna get you!" Phil called as he chased after Samuel. 

Samuel squealed in delight as Phil caught up with him and grabbed the little boy, he swung him in the air before dropping Samuel on to his shoulders. Phil marched around claiming to have lost him and calling him whilst Samuel kept shouting; "I'm here! Silly daddy!"

"Oh there you are!" Phil laughed pulling him off and dropping him on to the ground. "Come with me."

Phil took Samuel's hand and lead him deeper through the barley at a run. They suddenly stopped.

"What is it Daddy?" Samuel asked.

"Right here, is where your mummy and me got married. Just after we found out we were going to have you."

Samuel sighed sadly. "I wish I could remember mummy."

"I wish you could too." Phil replied. "But," he poked Samuel's chest. "She's still in here you know."

He lent down and Samuel pressed his little finger against Phil's chest. "And in there?"

"Yep, and in there too." 

_**Oooh,  
**__**Many years have passed since those summer days  
**__**Among the fields of barley  
**__**See the children run as the sun goes down  
**__**As you lie in fields of gold**_

_Four months after the birth of Samuel, on a crisp Autumn morning, a sheet was placed over the body of Samantha Nixon for the final time who had died whilst protected within her dreams. Phil stood outside the hospital room and stared in with tears rolling down his cheeks and a son too young to understand sleeping against his chest. _

_Phil shut his eyes tightly but the tears leaked from underneath his lids, and he knew from that moment that when she'd died, she had taken a piece of him with her. Half of his heart._

_**You'll remember me when the west wind blows  
**__**Among the field of Barley  
**__**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
**__**When we walked in fields of gold  
**__**When we walked in fields of gold  
**__**When we walked in fields of gold**_

Phil stood from his crouched position and held his sons hand, they made the trek back to the car slowly, each in their own thoughts. They reached the car and Phil put Samuel into his car seat before shutting the door. 

He went to walk round but paused and turned to face the field once more. The barley was once again shimmering as if a tunnel of wind was making its way towards him but no gust blew. 

He thought he heard his name whispered through the barley, but thought his mind was playing tricks on him. His wishful thoughts were playing on his mind and the new found lunacy was his mind daring him to be dragged in. 

Phil walked round to the other side of the car and got in, before driving off into the distance. Back to London. 

A breeze blew down the country lane with the car. "Phil …"

_**Oooh. **_


End file.
